


It's not always love when you feel butterflies in your stomach - Khan Noonien Singh

by november_ash



Series: It's not always love when you feel butterflies in you stomach - Writing Prompt [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Death, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader gives sensitive Informations to Khan. After he got everything from them he kills them.





	It's not always love when you feel butterflies in your stomach - Khan Noonien Singh

Your day went like any other a whole work week. The weather was rainy and you are glad to be inside a building. You work with Starfleet in section 31. There you also met John Harrison for the first time. He calls himself Khan. You should bring him information. That was easy for you, since you're not very fond of Starfleet anyway. You also allowed Khan to live with you. You both understand you pretty well, and you give him the information voluntarily, hoping he would stay with you. This hope also seems to be fulfilled, because he does not appear to disappear immediately.

On the contrary, he is sitting on the sofa with you and watching a series. He has loosely laid his arm around your shoulders. Instead, you continue to work on getting to the other data in section 31. Since you can program pretty well, you will not find that difficult. Khan slowly starts to pet you and you put your paddies aside. You put your head on his shoulder and watch the show with him.

Apparently you fell asleep, because Khan gently carries you to bed and covers you. "Lie to me," you ask him. That would be the first time he sleeps with you in bed. Otherwise he always takes the sofa. He seems to think for a moment and then gets dressed in bed. You put your head on his chest and try to keep sleeping. But you really do not want to succeed. Khan notices your impatience and gently strokes you. You put your hand under his shirt and stroke his stomach as he gives you a kiss on your short hair. "Sleep, my darling," he says quietly, drifting slowly into a deep sleep.

The next day, Khan was weird to you. He does not touch you anymore and seems to turn away from you. You wonder if it has anything to do with you. Then comes the noon and Khan finally lets himself down to talk to you. "I have to get away from here," he says and looks you in the eye. You pull your eyebrows together. "What do you mean?", You ask slightly confused. "I can not explain that to you," he says evasively. Tears are in your eyes now. "Is it because of me?" You ask softly. Khan puts his finger under your child and raises your face. "No. It's something personal, but unfortunately you can not help me. "

You nod sadly and go back a bit. "Are you coming again?", You ask hopefully, although you can already imagine the answer. Khan shakes his head regretfully. "I do not think so." You nod and try to come to terms with the answer. You still help him to pack some things. Then he disappeared and you are as lonely as you always were. For a few weeks you were happy, but now fate has taken away from you again.

\------A few weeks later------

You're watching the news on your padd and you're suddenly startled when you see the news. The building in which you would normally be now has fallen victim to an explosion. The explosion took place right on your floor and you get very warm. That you were free today was just a coincidence. Your colleague took hours and you were sent home. Your heart is racing and you can not think clearly. Whoever that was knew what he had to do.

You look at pictures of the disaster in the net and you see Khan run away in the middle of the chaos. With a wipe you zoom closer and see that he had a bag with him. Your bag, to be exact. As if the padd had given you an electric shock, you throw it on the table and get up. You try to breathe, but your breath stops. What have you done ?, you think and swallow a few times.

There it suddenly knocks. You open the door carefully and see Khan standing in front of it. He enters and stops in front of you for a few minutes. Then he pulls out a knife and you stumble backwards. "It's not always love when you feel butterflies in your stomach." He says softly and stabs powerfully in the middle of your abdominal aorta. You stagger backwards and lean against a cupboard. The pain forces you to kneel and the blood continues to flow. You gasp and the edges of your vision blur. Finally, your eyes close and you make your last breath.


End file.
